villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mordred (1998)
"Mordred" is the main antagonist of the second portion of the epic 1998 fantasy film Merlin. He is portrayed by Jason Done. Origin Mordred was the offspring of Morgan le Fay and King Arthur, conceived during a one-night stand. King Arthur had unintentionally bedded his own sister; but he was unaware of this, being under a magical spell that Mab's disciple Frik had put on him to be unable to see the real truth. Mordred was the offspring of that union and he was raised as a sadist determined to bring down Arthur. Even as a child he displayed negative traits. He once tried to stab Merlin with a blade which worried both Merlin and his mother, Morgan. There was a conflict between Morgan and Mab because of how Queen Mab wanted to raise Mordred to destroy Arthur. Morgan wanted to raise her son as a noble knight. Personality Snarky, rude, arrogant, manipulative, annoying, persistent, condescending, obnoxious, and overly confident in battle, Mordred was a perfect knight, yet he was unwilling to honour the Code. He had no remorse for his malicious deeds; seeing his only purpose in life was to slaughter his father Arthur. He killed for pleasure and tortured small animals, and also sneered and joked at Queen Guinevere's trail; making him into an obvious sociopath. Role In the film, Mordred appears first as an infant, already making an attempt on Merlin's life, by throwing a blade at the sorcerer, yet Merlin uses magic and quick wits to stop the knife in mid air. Morgan is alarmed, and berates her son for this. Merlin sees Mordred is growing up fast, and Morgan says it's magic. Queen Mab pays her nephew a visit, and instructs him his only purpose in life is to kill Arthur. Later, Mordred is a handsome young man, sociopathically attempting to shoot apples off squires' heads to prove his archery. He succeeds in scaring the men and also knocking off the apples on their heads, proving his skills are unmatched. Mordred then is scolded by Morgan, who he despises; and then he is told by Queen Mab that it is enough. He snarkily accepts Mab's offer of nourishing food before Morgan rudely tells him to fix his long hair. Mordred, seething to harm his mother, agrees, then eats. Mordred is later excited when Mab says how she let slip that Sir Lancelot and the Queen are lovers; and Frik protests that's uncouth. Mordred is shaken by this, asking Frik what he means, and Mab confesses yes, it is rude but she doesn't like to be reminded of it. Mordred laughs when Queen Mab slams Frik against a wall using her powers. The next day, Frik is preparing to leave with Queen Mab, when Morgan comes out and berates Mab for taking Mordred to her kingdom so soon. Mordred is excited to be going, desiring to create monsters. But Morgan wants to raise her son in Tintagel Castle, but Mab is furious at the delay, so she kills Morgan by crushing her to death. As Frik mourns for the only woman he loved, he curses Mab, and then Queen Mab curses Frik in return and removes his powers. Mordred sarcastically says "Goodbye, Frik; I'll miss you - no I won't". He then leaves with Mab without so much as a bye-your-leave. On the way out, he asks why Mab kept Frik alive. Mab confesses Frik wanted to be alive with his pain so she sadistically complied. Next, Mordred appears in Camelot, having completed his sojourn in the fairy realm. He bursts into Camelot and when King Arthur says "Who the Devil are you?" Mordred sarcastically says "Who the Devil; eloquently put." He then reveals himself as the long lost son and prince of Arthur! Everyone is shocked, and then Mordred reveals Guinevere was a traitor with Lancelot. With some help from Merlin, Arthur abides by the Law and says the Queen to be executed. Mordred is delighted. However, Merlin changes his mind and saves the Queen, by conjuring rain to save the Queen by putting out the fire. Lancelot arrives, and abducts the Queen, pleasing Arthur his bride is safe. Mordred is far from happy. He pays another visit to Camelot, exclaiming that Merlin thwarted him. He then demands that Arthur give him the throne. Arthur banishes Mordred, but not before Mordred threatens to destroy all Arthur holds dear and kill Arthur. He recruits many nobles to his side with promises of justice and an end to the madness. Both armies prepare for war. Queen Mab imprisons Merlin in a cavern with his lover Nimue to keep him from stopping Mordred. Mordred kills many men on the battlefield; and kills Sir Bors who ironically compliments Mordred's skills as he dies. Then he jousts Arthur. He says how he always hated Arthur and how they'd not be happy as a family. Then he tries to kill Arthur, using his enchanted axe Mab gave him. He swiftly gets the upper hand, yet is wounded by Arthur. Bought to his knees, Mordred watches Arthur prepare to execute him - but he has one final trick - guilt. He plays into Arthur's guilt about the incest that he committed, saying "Father, you'd commit another sin - you'd kill your own son!" He then fatally stabs King Arthur as his father is unprepared and defenceless. Merlin feels Arthur's death; but Queen Mab is horrified when Arthur finds the strength to kill her nephew. Mordred is stabbed through the chest with Excalibur and falls, dying. But even Mordred cannot help but smile as he sees his father slowly succumb to his wound and die. Mab later desperately visits Mordred, telling him not to die. But a selfish Mordred says "Die? That's the last thing I'd ever do..." and then he ironically passes away afterwards. Category:Traitor Category:Arthurian Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Genocidal